


In the Nook of My Heart

by YeoSanguineous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Animal Crossing References, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guitarist Song Mingi, M/M, San loves Floral Arranging, Shy Song Mingi, Soft Choi San, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeoSanguineous/pseuds/YeoSanguineous
Summary: Mingi, an unpopular, but musically talented nerd attends open mic night at Wonderland Bookstore. When semi-popular artsy boy San praises him for his guitar skills, a friendship forms, and all Mingi wants is to get San to play Animal Crossing with him, and maybe kiss.
Relationships: Choi San & Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	In the Nook of My Heart

"Now let's welcome our next performer of the night, give it up for Song Mingi!" 

The sandy blonde haired male startled at the call of his name, hands gripped tight to his Fender sunburst guitar. Mingi wasn't the type to do something like this, but he wanted to step out of his comfort zone a little, and hey, open mic night at Wonderland Books seemed like a good way to put his toes in the water. His free hand reached up to push his black rimmed glasses up his nose a little as he stepped out from behind the curtain that the manager had whipped up, taking a seat on the small wooden stool in front of the microphone. 

The manager had transformed the back little coffee shop section into the bookstore's own personal stage area, moving some of the L shaped couches, chairs, and tables, setting din candles to light each one, to make a soft, intimate little area for performances every Friday night. It was quiet and comfy, the perfect place to just hang out, have some coffee, and listen to the local talents. 

Mingi had always wanted to visit during open mic night, but he never had the guts to actually go until now. He was timid, and the fact that he was rather unpopular at college didn't help that fact, seeing as most of his classmates frequented open mic nights and the bookstore in general. 

Mingi had originally wanted to sing a deep, meaningful song, something that would take all the patrons breaths away, but as he shifted his guitar to hold it better, he couldn't help but notice a few guys and girls whispering amongst themselves, and pointing at him and laughing. He could feel his heart sinking as he slunk down a little in the stool. He knew what was happening, they were making _fun_ of him for just being there, and he _hated_ it. 

He watched as the manager gave him a reassuring nod, Mingi shaking his head and looking through the crowd with sad, glassy eyes. Mingi knew at that moment what song he was going to perform, and it wasn't anything like the deep meaningful song he had envisioned. Closing his eyes a moment, he took a deep, shuddering breath, fingers gracefully moving to their chords as he began to strum his guitar and everyone fell silent. His eyes fluttered open and now all their judgmental eyes were on him, and with one more breath, he started to sing.

_"When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fuckin' special…."_

Mingi paused a moment, watching the crowd whispering once more. He could feel his body starting to get heavy with his anxiety, but he promised himself he would try his best and get out and push himself past his comfort level. He wanted to do better, he wanted to help himself feel more like a normal human being for once. His eyes darted toward a girl giggling in the corner, a hushed 'loser' passing through just loud enough for Mingi to hear. Tears began to well in the back of his eyes, as he took the next section of the song, letting all of his pent up emotions out with it. 

_"But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here…."_

Those lyrics, they were exactly how he always felt, like an outcast, a loser, like someone who would never belong. His fingers gently strummed the last few chords and he quickly finished his song, but there was not an ounce of applause to be had. Mingi could feel his hands shaking as he stood, giving a quick little half bow, before racing off the stage. He bent down, quickly putting his guitar back in the case and zipping it, before tossing it over his shoulder and heading to get a coffee. Maybe some caffeine would ease the tension headache that was starting to form a knot at the front of his head. 

He sat with his head down, finger circling the top of his coffee cup, trying his best to stay put and not just run out of the bookstore as fast as his legs could carry him, even though he really wanted to. At least at home he wouldn't be judged, or made fun of. He was so stuck in the swirling pool of thoughts in his head that he didn't even notice someone slide into the seat next to him. 

"Hey...um...Mingi right? I just wanted to say that your guitar playing was really amazing. Honestly a lot better than most of the wannabes that come in here to perform." 

Mingi jumped at the sound of the voice, almost knocking his coffee into his lap, grabbing the cup to secure it and the table so he didn't fall over. His gaze moved to his right, meeting the voice, and he froze. He knew this man quite well. It was none other than Choi San. He was one of the rather popular males at college, always surrounded by a gaggle of women or a group of his 'bros', mainly the trio of himself, Jung Wooyoung, and Kang Yeosang. His black hair was neatly slicked back off his face, light tan cardigan over his shoulders with a grey, tight shirt underneath. Mingi couldn't help but blink a few times before finally mustering up the strength to speak, completely baffled as to why San would even dare speak to someone like him. 

"Yeah...uh-um thanks. I uh…I appreciate that." 

His gaze moved back to his drink, nervous to keep eye contact with San. He already felt dumb for stumbling over his thank you as it was, but San's lips merely twisted into a soft smile, dimples forming in his cheeks. 

"I mean it! It's about time some real talent showed up here! This was your first time performing right? Why haven't you come here more often?" 

It was rather funny to Mingi, that someone like Choi San was so easily trying to make lighthearted talk with him. A soft chuckle slipped through his lips, and he looked back up from his cup, meeting San's soft gaze. His eyes were warm, reassuring, and that made Mingi feel a little more comfortable. 

"I uh...well I was trying to push myself past my comfort level. I'm sure you're aware that I'm not exactly popular at the college, and I tend to keep to myself a lot….so I figured I'd test myself, and come to a busy place, to see if I could do it, ya know?" 

Mingi paused a moment, reaching up to ruffle his bangs. He couldn't help but feel silly, realizing that San probably didn't even know they went to the same college. Heck, San probably wouldn't even have known his name for that matter if the announcer hadn't called it out. 

San had grown quiet though, listening intently to Mingi's words, the grin on his face growing wider. 

"Well Mingi, you did very well. I mean...you haven't run out of here yet scared, and that's a big step…"

San leaned in and shot Mingi a cheeky wink, a giggle escaping his lips.

"...considering Wooyoung has done that on two separate occasions. Well except the only difference is he was running out of here _away_ from some crazy girls, but hey, the idea is there."

As if on cue, Jung Wooyoung had rounded the bend into the coffee area, eyes darting around and landing on San and Mingi at the counter. His nose crinkled with his distaste, and he yelped loudly. 

"San-ahhhh, why are you talking to that pleb!? We're supposed to be grabbing books for our poetry assignment!" 

San shook his head, reaching into the large inside pocket of his cardigan, pulling out a small, leatherbound copy of poetry by Robert Frost, waving it gently at Wooyoung. 

"Already picked one up! Also, watch your tongue, good lord Woo you don't have to be so rude. Go grab Yeosang and we can head out alright?" 

Wooyoung groaned, rolling his eyes a little, before turning on heel with a huff, and heading toward the direction of the blonde across the way, with his hair pulled up into a soft ponytail. 

San shook his head, turning his attention back to Mingi with a slight frown. 

"Sorry about him, he's...a little crass at times." 

Mingi just nodded, taking a small swig of his drink. He was used to being treated like that so it didn't really phase him much at all. He quickly waved it off, shaking his head as his eyes locked with San's once more. 

"It's fine, I mean it isn't the first time it's happened…" 

Mingi tried to hide the falter in his voice as he said it, not wanting to give San that satisfaction of seeing him vulnerable, but it didn't happen. His voice cracked, and it was evident that the thought had hurt him inside. He watched as San frowned a little, leaning over to pat his arm.

"Hey hey now...don't let him get to you. I can yell at him later for you if you'd like." 

San was teasing of course, but it was enough to earn a giggle from Mingi. Just San's kindness alone was enough to make Mingi feel a little better. Mingi watched as Wooyoung and Yeosang emerged once more, waiting at the register to purchase their books. 

"You should probably go catch up with them, but San, thank you, for stopping and talking to me. I really do appreciate it." 

Mingi's words were truly sincere and honest, and made San grin, the dark haired male shaking his head a little, stuffing the book back into his cardigan. 

"Hey no problem! You really should come hang here more often though, I mean if you're comfortable with it." 

San paused, looking Mingi over gently. He couldn't help but feel like he didn't want to just leave him there, and that be it if Mingi had decided not to come back. So, San quickly reached over the counter, scooping up a pen. 

"If you're not comfortable, then here…" 

San gently took Mingi's hand, writing his phone number down onto his palm with a sweet little gaze. 

"...don't be afraid to reach out ok? I promise you, I don't bite." 

San quickly rose from his spot, giving Mingi a gentle wave a turning to head back to his 'bros'.

"Keep in touch ok?" 

Mingi watched as San walked away a moment, before looking down at the phone number scribbled on his hand, a warmness filling him as he looked at it. Maybe, just maybe, coming back to open mic night wouldn't be a bad idea after all.


End file.
